The Joy Of Rain
by ShunxDan01fan
Summary: 17 year old Dan Kuso has just had an argument with his parents. He runs off in the rain without Drago at night, he isn't thinking straight and continues to walk off. Can a certain raven haired ninja help?


The Joy Of Rain

Me: Just a cute little one shot sitting here bored in civics. This is another DanxShun pairng.  
Dan:Yey! I'm in another story!  
Runo: *smacks Dan* quiet I will be in the next right?! *glares at me*  
Me: *gulps* sure...  
Runo: Good...now continue *sits on Dan*  
Me: I own nothing.

The door slammed and a young burnette walked through the house stomping and grumbling all the way up to his room. "Daniel don't slam the-" SLAM Mrs. Kuso wasn't able to finish when her son slammed the door in her face and jumped on his bed. "Daniel was that really a smart thing to do?''Drago asked.

A knock was heard followed by the door opening and walked in and closed the door. ''Go away." Dan mumbled from his pillow. "Daniel, what's wrong dear?''she asked. "Nothing." "I don't believe that...why did you slam the door and-'' ''Just leave me alone!" Dan yelled "Well just stay up here until you've calmed down!"she yelled sternly. "Honey I'm home...something smells good'' said walking through the front door.

She walked downstairs to greet her husband. "Dear maybe you could help me with Daniel.'' ''What's wrong Miyoko?" "Something made him mad now he's taking it out on us." ''Don't worry I'll talk to him.''He said as he started walking up the stairs. When he reached the door he heard Dan mumbling.'Drago' he thought as he tried to open up the door but it was locked so he knocked. "Daniel? Daniel? Open the door." silence ''Daniel he said more sternly..still silence. He reached for the key and was greeted by a pillow in his face. " .H****.Out!" Dan screamed. "Daniel!" His mom, dad, and Drago yelled. "What.. Just but out of my business." Dan yelled but got quieter as he went on.

"Your grounded mister, until your attitude changes don't bother coming down!" His parents yelled "Whatever." ''Daniel, what's with you?" Drago asked. Then he noticed the sadness on his face and tears forming in his eyes. "Dan?'' Dan looked up from his pillow and out the window.

Dan got up from his bed opened his door and looked out the hall "Dan, where ar-" Dan quickly shut the door leaving Drago inside his room. He quietly got to the front door slipped his shoes on. "Dan is that you?" questioned as she heard the door shut."Daniel?" she said again. She quickly made her way to the front door.

She looked out the door into the night and pouring rain. ''Daniel?!" She screamed/asked. "Hmm...'' she decided to walk up to Dan's room.

Dan didn't know where he was he just needed to think. It was pouring down rain and he could hardly see where he was going. He finally took shelter under a tree and started to shake.

Dan just started sobbing, he didn't want to tell his family or his friends about his pain. He pulled up both his jacket sleeves and looked at the multiple cuts along his wrist's. Some were scars and others fresh. He felt another chill as his body continued to shake. He pulled his sleeves down and hugged his knees.

Dan thought about how mean he was to his mom, dad, and Drago. He took his anger out on people who didn't deserve it. He hated himself for it. His mind began to wonder to a certain raven haired ninja. Shun always found a way to found a way to make him smile and laugh. He and Shun just recently started dating. Dan finally had the courage to ask Shun out and suprisingly he said yes.

Shun was out by himself training. He decided to finish because he couldn't see and he would wait till' the rain stopped. He decided to take shelter near the park under a tree. He continued to walk until he saw a figure in the tee he was headed to . It was hard to tell because it was darking and pouring, but it looked like Dan. 'What is he doing out here.' Shun thought and decided to walk closer and he noticed it was Dan.

"Dan!" Shun yelled, Dan looked up suprised to see Shun here. ''Shun what are you doing here?" ''I could say the same about you." Shun said with a smile and walked over to sit next to him.

Dan watched Shun smile and walk over to him. He smiled to himself as he felt happier now that Shun was here. Shun leaned his head on Dan's shoulder and he leaned his head on Shun's head.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Shun asked breaking the silence while interlacing his hand with Dan's. "No, and what about mine?" "I asked you first." Shun said looking Dan straight in the eye. Dan looked the ground, he didn't want to tell Shun why he was out here so late. "Well?" Shun questioned. "Just wanted a walk." Dan said with a fake smile Shun knew he was lying and sighed.

Dan felt the tears forming in his eyes, he buried his face into his knees and sobbed. Shun sighed and rubbed his back. "Dan I-" "I'm sorry!" Dan yelled through sobs. "I-I got into a fight with my parents...I shouldn't have yelled at them, but I-" "Sshh" Shun whispered comforting Dan and interlacing his hand again with Dan's. He leaned over and kissed Dan on the lips. Dan's sobs quieted down as he returned the kiss.

"It's okay Dan...you can fix this. I'm sorry you didn't mean it."Shun comforted, Dan laughed to himself. Shun has always cared and comforted him and he hardly did the same. "Thanks baby" Dan whispered. Shun smiled and said "No problem baby." They shared another kiss and watched the rain slowly stop. Dan snaked his arm around Shun's waist while Shun laid his head on Dan's shoulder.

Me:So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. :) I finally got it typed..yey!  
Dan: Yep, please please please please please *smack*  
Runo:Shaddup! Anyway read and review-  
Dan:Oww you big meanie!  
Shun and Marucho: *Anime sweatdrops*  
Me:Ok be nice *gets hit with a chair* that's it!  
Marucho:Guys please don't...oww that looked like it hurt.  
Julie:*whispers to Marucho* lets get outta here.  
Marucho:*whispers back* ok lets go.  
Runo: Where are you going?!  
Julie and Marucho: *sweatdrops* Help u-  
Runo:*slams door*


End file.
